


Runaways (we're the long lost children)

by piecesofmoments



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Criminal Park Chanyeol, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Prince Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofmoments/pseuds/piecesofmoments
Summary: Omega prince Baekhyun is in love with known criminal Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Runaways (we're the long lost children)

“Hyung. What the fuck are you thinking?”

“It’ll only be for a few hours, Hun. It’s been so long, please, just let me have this.” Baekhyun stops putting on his scruffy boots, part of his effort to conceal his identity as a royal, to look at his brother with a pained look on his face.

Sehun hesitates.

For the past two years, Baekhyun has been miserable. Seeing him so excited to get out of the palace, despite it being forbidden, Sehun notices a spark of what his older brother was like once upon a time. 

He couldn’t take that away from him. He wouldn’t be the one to kill the remnants of life left in the older omega.

“Okay. Go. I’ll cover for you.”

A fond smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face, “Thank you. And don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself”

The omega placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he walked past him, towards the door.

_ This is it. _

-

Getting past the guards was easy, he’s practically invisible to them anyway.

Stepping out of the palace grounds, Baekhyun’s heart races.

It’s dark, only a few street lamps illuminating the way to the middle of the city, his intended destination.

The omega isn’t scared, maybe nervous, but mostly anticipating.

_ It’s been two years. _

Two years since he was locked away from the world. Two years since he’s seen the city. Two years since the biggest crime committed in the kingdom. Two years since his crown was stolen.  _ Two years since he lost his first love. _

As he got closer to the city center, more noise started to fill his ears. Children laughing, music and cheers, sellers shouting to get people’s attention, it’s all so chaotic yet  _ so peaceful. _

He missed this. 

Remembering a time he roamed these streets on nights like this, holding a certain boy’s hands, his heart knowing no emotions but joy and love.

_ Where are you?  _ His eyes started to water.  _ It’s been too long. _

Looking around, Baekhyun spotted a group of young men, around his age, mostly alphas, laughing with no care in the world. His heart warms at the sight.

Until he locked with one of them. A shiver ran up his spine. The young alpha had a scarf warped around his neck, so big that it conceals his face from view.

_ Familiar.  _

Before he could think anything else, a tall, slightly tanned, alpha from the group spotted him. Whistling, he stepped closer to the omega,  _ oozing _ confidence.

“Well well, what do we have here?”

Baekhyun took a step back, startled.

“Oh no. Don’t be scared, little omega, I won’t hurt you.” the alpha spoke to him like he was talking to a child.

It got a few chuckles from the group, “come on, Jongin, don’t scare him off like that,” he heard someone say.

Glancing back at the bunch, his eyes locked with the alpha wearing a scarf again.

_ Those eyes. _

“What? Cat got your tongue? What’s a pretty little omega doing on his own in the streets anyway?” the alpha,  _ Jongin _ , said in that mocking tone of his.

Damn those alphas

“One, I am not a  _ child.  _ Two, what does a rude, stuck up Alpha like you think they could talk to me for? As if you even have a chance.” Baekhyun scoffed, rolling his eyes at the  _ nerve  _ of this Alpha.

“Oh he’s a feisty one.” another Alpha commented, as the group laughed.

Jongin smirked, but before he could get another word out, a deep voice boomed through the air, silencing the bunch.

“Enough.” 

Baekhyun’s knees went weak.

The tall alpha with the scarf came up from behind the group, towering over the omega and Jongin.

The scent that filled Baekhyn’s nostrils in the next moment had him thinking he would collapse right then and there.

_ That voice. That scent. Could it be? _

“Alpha?” Baekhyun muttered weakly, mind hazy.

The alpha stepped closer, sensing that his omega’s legs were about to give out from the shock,  _ the relief. _

Moving the scarf away from his face, the alpha whispered, “Hey baby. I found you. Let’s go.”

The only word he could get out before collapsing was

“Chanyeol”

_ There you are _

-

Baekhyun felt warm, warm with those strong arms wrapped around him.

He felt safe, safe with the familiar scent surrounding him.

He felt tears pricking his eyes because, at one point in time, he thought he would never have this back.

Still, scared it was a dream, Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, tightening his grip on the firm waist beside him.

He peered at his alpha’s face, looking so soft and content when he’s sleeping.

A fond smile. More tears.

Soon, his sniffles wake the alpha.

The alpha looks to the crying omega with a worried look on his face, slowly shushing him, whispering, “I’m here, it’s okay.” peppering his face with soft kisses.

Baekhyun quickly catches those plump lips into a soft, salty, kiss. He kissed him harder, face scrunching up as he tried to convey all his emotions in the kiss. How much he missed him, how much he loves him, and how happy he’s finally back in his arms.

Memories flashed in his mind.

His father, the king, telling him that he was a useless omega, his only useful quality being his ability to have a baby.

His teachers, telling him he’s a failure, that he should act like an omega or he won’t find a suitable mate. Useless.

And then his alpha, his best friend, his love. The new servant boy whose mother worked in the kitchen. 

The only person who saw him, who loved him for who he is.

They were both broken. Tainted by the world.

But they found each other, patched each other up.

He remembered how Chanyeol stole his crown for him, part of their plan to run away, to leave a message behind.

How instead of catching up with Chanyeol, he fell back and was locked in his room, as his lover was labeled as a wanted criminal.

Yet they found their way back to each other. Their love patching up their once broken hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> this was REALLY rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> thank you to the Mods for being so understanding, you worked hard <3


End file.
